


We'll Meet Again, I Know Where, I Know When

by delilah24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Gabriel (Supernatural), Female Gabriel/Female Sam Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Genderbend, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO, Sabriel - Freeform, also kind of hurt/comfort ig???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilah24/pseuds/delilah24
Summary: Samantha Winchester is jumped one night on her way home from a diner, and has the feeling she's going to die, until a mysterious savior comes to her aid. Her name is Gabriel and she's the most mysterious person Sam has ever met.





	We'll Meet Again, I Know Where, I Know When

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sabrielevents Sabriel Week! Day 4 was a Free Day so I thought I'd write something I've been thinking about for a while - a short little genderbend thing. I might do more chapters if this one turned out as well as I think it did so let me know!!!

So this was it - this was how Sam would die. 

It was night time, almost the next morning, and she had been on her merry way back to her dorm. Alone. Her boyfriend was sleeping, exhausted after pulling an all-nighter for a project, but she still had work to do for tomorrow, so she’d left and gone to a nearby 24/7 cafe to avoid disturbing him. An ache in her shoulder reassured her she had forgotten nothing at the table, but she had forgotten something at home. A form of protection other than her fists. Every woman has it drilled into their heads from the day they are old enough to step outside alone, to never really be alone. To take your friends Mace and Knife and Whistle with you. The holy trinity. But Sam had forgotten them completely, more focused on her work than anything else.

She remembered them the moment a hand grabbed her and yanked her into an alleyway.

She gasped, panic flooring through her system, freezing her for a moment. Only her eyes moved, and they noticed she was outnumbered. Four able-bodied, drunk or high, or possibly both, men surrounding her. _Snap out of it!_ Her mother’s voice screamed at her, and of course she obeyed. She pushed her hand through the grip and grabbed the assailants wrist, turning it to the right further than it should naturally go. He yelled in pain, letting go of Sam’s wrist, and she kicked him backwards in the stomach. A choked cry escaped her own throat as six hands grabbed her from behind, clawing at her throat and shoulders before throwing her to the ground. For a moment, her vision went white, as the back of her head slammed against the concrete. The men scrambled at her messenger bag, tossing aside papers in favor of her money, then trying to tug at her laptop. Sam lunged forward, head-butting into one of the men and knocking him back on his ass, but that made more pain shoot across her skull. Bile crept up her throat as the dark world spun and blurred for a moment that felt like forever. In retaliation, another man kicked her in the stomach, and that finally pushed the bile up. That did not deter these hungry scavengers. More kicks were delivered, and that’s when Sam accepted it. She’d die, wind up on the news for a few days or less, and then fade from the memories of everyone.

Then a different kind of light blinded her, because the assaulters reacted too. They looked up, then began shouting frantically at each other to run, tripping over themselves as the rumble of wheels on pavement grew frighteningly close. Dazed, all Sam could do was tuck her head under her arms. All she felt pass by her was air, and the buzzing of a truck engine ended up on the other side of her. She was miraculously fine.

Boots kicked open the drivers door, and the next moment a woman was leaning over Sam, who squinted against the obscenely bright headlights. Her hair was long, practically forming a golden curtain around Sam’s head, as she observed her with whiskey colored eyes, that Sam swore were glowing. “Boy did they rough you up,” she murmured, brushing the back of Sam’s head lightly, and the pain was subtly alleviated. The mysterious woman cast her glowing gaze backwards and snapped. A faint yell of pain went up in the distance, then fell back into the silence. She turned back to Sam. “Let’s get you home.”

“Thank you,” Sam murmured, thinking still cloudy so she didn’t even remember to tell this girl where she lived. The girl looped an arm under Sam’s and helped her into the passenger’s seat of her blue truck, before jumping (literally jumping - she was too short for her own vehicle) into the driver's seat. She didn’t remember doing her own seatbelt, or the woman leaning over to do it, but she was already strapped in and leaned back in the seat, obscuring her vision of the girl. Clunks of shifting signalled they were going in reverse, and the woman backed out, turning onto the mostly quiet road without issue.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked, feeling out of place with the stranger.

“Gabriel.”

Sam’s eyes widened with worry for a moment. Had she been misgendering them this whole time? “Gabriel? What are your pronouns?”

Gabriel grinned, laughing a little. “She/her, well as of right now. It’s what I prefer anyways. Let’s just say my father was a fan of more masculine names. You can call me Gabe for short.”

“Not like...Gabbie?”

“I mean, you could. I hadn’t thought of that nickname. Gabbie…” Gabriel, or Gabe or Gabbie, said thoughtfully. 

There was a beat of silence. “Thank you...you saved my life. How could I repay you?” Sam asked.

Gabbie waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about that. I see someone in danger, I help them.”

“I’ll pay you back somehow.”

Her honey gaze glanced back at Sam, and there was a bittersweet look in them. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again one of these days. Maybe then.”

“Do you live around here?”

Gabbie shrugged, oddly pondering the question. “Eh, well, I’m...around. I travel a lot. I don’t really live in one place.”

“Well that’s cryptic. Where’s your mail sent to then?” Sam pressed. She wanted to at least mail a thank you card.

“I don’t get mail.”

“What?”

“It’s a long, long, long story. And I’m sure you’ve heard... _something_...like it before.”

A decipher code would be handy right about now. But perhaps she was being creepily pushy. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be pushy or anything.”

Gabbie waved her hand dismissively. “I don’t blame you. I’ve been told I’m pretty mysterious. And troublesome.” She smirked back at Sam.

They pulled up to the college campus, and Sam sat up, unbuckling. “Thank you so much for the ride, I promise to make it up to you,” She pledged. 

Gabbie’s eyes shot around cautiously. “Actually, why don’t I walk you in? Just in case.”

“I can handle myself.” Although Sam did have to admit she missed having another person watching her back, she could usually keep a good eye out for herself.

“It’d put me a lot more at ease if you let me.”

Sam shrugged. She didn’t see what harm this girl could do. If she tried anything by herself, Sam was sure she could easily overpower her. “Alright then. Come on.” She stepped out and walked around to the other side onto the sidewalk, meeting with Gabbie and finally getting a clear look at her. She was slightly chubby, with a round face framed by wavy, dirty blonde hair. She wore a navy denim jacket with scattered pins, including a halo, bluejay, and a little candy jar, among other things. Suddenly self-conscious of what she was wearing and then realizing it must be covered in vomit, she looked down quickly, only to discover her clothes were crystal clean. Huh. It must have been a lucky break.

They walked up to the door together, and Gabbie opened it, giving a bow as she let Sam walk first. Sam laughed at her antics, and Gabbie grinned as she joined her. Gabbie looked around curiously. “So this is where you bougie law students live huh?”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, we’re super bougie. We have pure gold chandeliers in each room, which are also all suites.”

“Wow, impressive.”

“And the coffee we drink to pull all-nighters every night is shipped fresh from Brazil and ground by hand. Only the best beans for us.”

“That’s sooo cool, tell me more,” Gabbie used a Valley Girl voice, batting her eyelashes and clinging to Sam’s arm. Normally being touched by a stranger like that would feel uncomfortable, but Sam didn’t mind it. Not when it was Gabbie. 

Sam went on like this as they walked up the stairs, eventually developing a British accent, and they giggled at each other, forgetting the encounter that had brought them together. In time, Sam came to her doorway, and she found herself feeling sad at the arrival. Gabbie looked the same.

“Again, thank you -”

“Ah, don’t say it one more time,” Gabbie put her hand up. “I have your back.”

Sam smiled softly. She pulled her keys out of her pocket. “I hope you’re right, about us seeing each other again soon.”

That same bittersweet look crossed Gabbie’s face. “Something tells me I am.”

Sam opened the door and stepped inside. “Goodnight Gabbie.”

“Goodnight Sam.” And with that she turned and left.

When Sam walked in she went straight to the bathroom, splashing some water on her face then looking up in the mirror. Again with that lucky break - no bruises marked her up, not on her face or arms or legs, not anywhere she could see. The only mark she was left with was the smile Gabbie gave her. The one that made Sam question this feeling in her chest for the first time. The same kind of feeling that strengthened as she walked into her bedroom and saw her boyfriend passed out, arm draping over the side. She slipped in beside him, arm curling over his side, but as she glanced up at the ceiling a part of her expected her honey-haired rescuer to pop up. 

She would never guess, not in a million years, that she’d run into her once again, and they’d both reveal their true selves to each other. 


End file.
